You can kill a god, but can you kill a fairy
by YunaKuroba
Summary: Summary is inside (I think), please R&R. I own nothing but my OCs. PPGZxRRBZ, OCsxOCs, Fairy Tail's couples.
1. Summary

I'm a Fairy Tail's fan so I'm writing a PPGZ crossover Fairy Tail story. Anyone have a good idea for my story, PM me, thank you. Oh and anyone know someone who good at describing fighting scene, tell me, thank you too. In this story, the PPGZ and RRBZ are in Fairy Tail and are part of it. They are wizards. They lives in it. The girls are 15 and the boys are 16. They don't know each other till afterward (I think). Pairing PPGZ x RRBZ, OC x OC and Fairy Tail's couples. Oh, I forgot, the summary.

**Summary****: The girls are 15. They ran away from home to explore the world. What if they met group of 17-18 with a blue cat? What could happen? More important, who are these people?**

Here is it, sorry, I suck at summary, why do we have to have a summary .

Well, arigato for reading this and sayonara.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1****: FAIRY TAIL, HERE WE COME**

Okay, this is my second story, I will try hard to update regulary this story and my other story: Edo's Love. So please R&R. I don't own the PPGZ and Fairy Tail. I own my OCs. crown172 own her OCs. Cosmic Butterfly1 own her OCs. Fantastic-Bolt-Z own her OCs. Dreaming-Bliss Z own her OCs.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"I cant believe it, 20000 jewel for a silver key." A girl said to her friends. She had reddish brown hair, her hair in 2 ponytails with smal bow and she had icy blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top with a black see through loose shirt with long black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black boots with white laces. Her name was Kyoko Yamada.

"Come down Kyoko, it's a gem's celestial key thought, I don't think that is too expensive." One of her friends said to her. The girl had blonde, curly hair, her hair in 2 piggytails and she had sky blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a ribbon at her neck, blue and white skirt and black shoes. Her name was Miyako Gotoukuji.

"Yeah, gems key are very rare." Another friend of her said. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt with an orange mini-jacket, a red skirt and white trainers. Her name was Nexa Rhosly.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Anyway, hey, do you have any guild that we could join in?" Kyoko looked at her friends.

"Well, I heard that Mermaid Heel is a guild for girls." Another girl said. She had cropped light brown hair and purple eyes. She wore a blue and purple tank top, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her name was Alice Tanaka.

"No way, I don't want to go to a guild that just have a bunch of girls." Another girl yelled. She had short, pretty messy raven hair and lime green eyes. She wore a light green T-shirt, grey baggy trousers and black trainers. Her name was Kaoru Matsubara.

"Hmm, how about Blue Pegasus?" Miyako suggested.

"No way, all the boys in that guild acting like gays." Another girl said. She had long platinum blonde hair thats put into a braid and her eyes change depent on her mood. She wore a white tank top with a grey mini-jacket, a black short and black boots with white laces. Her name was Eren Ichinose.

"Lamia Scale?" Ali said.

"Nah, I don't like that guild much." Eren shook her head.

"How about Fairy Tail?" the last girl suggested as she looked up from her magazine. She had long, orange hair that in a ponytail with a big red bow. She wore a red and white T-shirt, blue short and black shoes. Her name was Momoko Akatsutsumi. All of them had a belt that hook their gems celestial key. The others looked at her.

"Of course we will join that guild, Fairy Tail have 3 dragon-slayers. Sweet!" Kaoru and Kyoko yelled at the same time and hi-five to each other.

"I will have the opportunity to fight Erza Scarlet. Definitely Fairy Tail." Nexa smiled happily and clenched her fist.

"I could meet Mirajane-san." Miyako and Ali held each other hands joyfully.

"And I could meet the celetial wizard." Momoko and Eren yelled.

"To Fairy Tail." They said toghether. Suddenly, a giant monster came out from nowhere and crushed the town. The girls shocked. After a while, they over the shock and help the people in the town. They were about to use their gems key to fight the monster but the monster were falling down. The girls ran away. Miyako tripped and fall.

"MIYAKO." The others yelled. Miyako closed her eyes and waited for her dead. Then she felt being lifted.

"Hey, are you ok?" a male voice said. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a 17-18 eyes old boy. He have pink, short, messy, spiky hair and black eyes. He is pretty handsome too.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me." Miyako said gentlely. He put Miyako down and smiled.

"Thank god." He said. He wore an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He also wore a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Oi, Natsu." 4 voices yelled. The boy turned around and waves at someone. Miyako's heart stopped when she saw a Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. Then 3 more people and a cat showed up. The first one was a girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair that tied in pigtails and brown eyes. She had pretty big curve. She wore an armless white shirt with blue outline, a blue skirt, a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. "Wait, keys?" Miyako thought. And the girl had a Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. The second one was a boy. He had spiky, short, black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore pants that had a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. He also wore a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain. His body is toned and muscular. He had a Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral. The last one was a girl. She had long, scarlet hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore custom-made armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. She had large curve and she was holding a big sword. Miyako didn't see her Fairy Tail mark. The cat is blue with white underbelly and had black eyes.

"Oi, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza." The pink-haired boy said.

"There you are, and who is this?" the blonde-haired girl looked at Miyako.

"Oh, I'm Miyako Gotoukuji, nice to meet you." Miyako introduced.

"Miyako? Are you…?" the girls ran to Miyako and relieved that she is fine but shocked when they saw the group.

"No way, Erza Scarlet?" Nexa shouted.

"You know me?" the scarlet-haired girl or Erza said.

"Of course, I'm Nexa Rhosly, the orange-haired one is Momoko Akatsutsumi, the black-haired one is Kaoru Matsubara, the reddish brown-haired ine is Kyoko Yamada, the brown-haired one is Alice Tanaka and the platinum blonde-haired one is Eren Ichinose." Nexa introduced herself then the others.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the pink-haired one is Natsu Dragoneel, the black-haired one is Gray Fullbuster, the cat is Happy and you know Erza already." The blonde-haired girl or Lucy said.

"Wow, you guys are from Fairy Tail, right?" Eren said. The group nodded.

"Yup, we are on a mission." Happy said.

"Sweet, this is our lucky day." Kyoko grinned.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"We want to join your guild." The girls said as they praied that the group will accept.

"Of course, cool, now we have 7 more members." Natsu laughed and patted your back.

"Really?" the girls shocked.

"Of course, we accept you guys. Come on, let go to our building." Erza smiled.

"Can I asked something?" Ali raised her hand.

"What is it?" Lucy said.

"Do you guys often destroy thing like this?" Ali pointed around and everyone noticed that half of the town were destroyed.

"Yeah thanks to Natsu and Erza." Lucy sad as she sweat-dropped.

"Two of them good at destroying things." Gray said, then the girls noticed that he is naked.

"Ahhhhhh…." The girls squeaked.

"Gray, put your clothes on, they are new members." Lucy yelled at him. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Come on, let go." Erza commanded and ran away. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy ran away too. The girls didn't know what going on until they saw the Rune Knights and ran after them as they sweat-dropped.

"Ha, I kinda like this guild." Kaoru yelled as she ran.

"Yeah, me too." Kyoko yelled.

"Us too." The others said.

"I cant believe we are going to be a member of Fairy Tail." Miyako squeaked.

"Yeah, I know." Eren laughed. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Fairy Tail, here we come."

* * *

So, how is it? Is it good, please tell me. I think it…kinda…..bad. Please R&R. Oh and sorry if there is any grammar or vocalubary mistakes. Arigato, Gomenasai and Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2****: YUKINA KUROBA?**

**Me: yay chapter 2, and I also updated chapter 3 of Edo's Love XD**

**PPGZ: are you hyper?**

**Me: no, I just happy XP oh and introducing my friend, Kayaa-chan or Kate-chan**

**Kayaa: ohyou minna**

**Me: ^^**

**Eren: hi, nice to meet you**

**Nexa: me too**

**Me: they are nice, except Kaoru and Kyoko thought**

**Kaoru and Kyoko: hey**

**Me: XP**

**Miyako: Yuna-chan, why do you keep picking on them?**

**Me: it's funning and beside, I'm a prankster**

**Ali: no wonder**

**Kayaa: soooooo who are you guys?**

**Kyoko: we are the CrystalLight Girls Z, I'm Fantasmic Bolt aka Kyoko Yamada.**

**Nexa: Nexa Rhosly aka Shining Bright.**

**Eren: Dreaming Bliss aka Eren Ichinose**

**Ali: Alice Tanaka aka Cosmic Butterfly**

**Me: but in this story, they are wizards, not PPGZ and CLGZ**

**Kayaa: ohh**

**Me: XP anyway Momoko, do the disclaimer**

**Momoko: *eatting cookies* why me?**

**Me: if you don't, I will poision all of your sweet =]]]**

**Momoko: Yuna-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, PPGZ and Kayaa-chan. But she does own her OCs and the story. Oh and gem celestial wixard too.**

**Me: Miya-chan!**

**Miyako: Kyoko-chan belongs to Fantasmic-Bolt-Z. Nexa-chan belongs to crown172. Eren-chan belongs to Dreaming-Bliss Z. Ali-chan belongs to Cosmic Butterfly1.**

**PPGZ and CLGZ: Enjoy minna!**

**Me: hey, that's my line**

**Kayaa: *sweat-dropped***

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

OMG! I can believe that we about to became one of Fairy Tail's members. I sooo excited. I cant wait to see the gem celestial wizard in this guild. Me, my friends, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy were standing in front of the guild's building. It was HUGE.

"Wow." We all said.

"Cool ne(right)?" Lucy smiled.

"It's AWESOME!" we yelled. Then we walked in. If you asked why I said "we". Well because Natsu and Gray had an argument and they destroyed the door. Erza, Lucy and Happy stopped them so we went inside alone. The members of the guild seem not paying attention on us. They were fighting, drinking, talking, laughing,…. It was loud, noisy and fun too. We smiled at each other in joy.

"Konichiwa, what do you need?" a voice said behide us. We turned a round and saw a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. We looked at her. She's beautiful.

"OMG, you're Mirajane Strauss. I'm your fan." Miyako and Ali yelled at the same time.

"Ohh, really?" the girl or Mirajane-san smiled.

"YES." Miyako and Ali nodded their head.

"And we wanted to join the guild." Nexa said.

"Ohh, new members, I'm soo happy." Mirajane-san hugged us.

"What kind of magic do you use?" she asked.

"Well, we're gem celestial wizards." Eren said.

"Kuroneko-chan would be happy about this."

"Heh? Kuroneko?" I said. Mirajane-san smiled.

"Um. Oi, Levy-chan, would you call Kuroneko-chan for me?" Mira-chan turned her head to a girl. She had sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She had hazel eyes. She wore an orange tank top with a blue short.

"Okay." The girl got up and walked away. Then Mirajane-san pushed us to the bar and print (I don't know the word aaaaaa) the Fairy Tail's guild mark on us. Mine, the pink mark, is on my right arm. Miyako's blue mark is on her chest. Kaoru's green mark is on her right wrist. Kyoko's navy blue mark is on her right shoulder. Nexa's brown mark is on her back. Ali's purple mark is on her hand. Eren's white mark is on her right thigh. When Mirajane-san finished, we introduced ourselves. Then a girl showed up.

"Nani teo(what is it), Mira-chan?" she had long, spiky, a little messy, dark brown hair with black highline put in a ponytail with black ribbons. She had black eyes. Her black Fairy Tail mark is on the left side of her face. Weird. She wore a black and red sweater that end at her belly-button which show her left shoulder, a dark blue short and trainers. She also wore a belt that hung some keys and her left ear had 2 earrings. She looked like a gothic/naughty girl who often skip school or beat up someone who mess with her.

"Kuroneko-chan, they are Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, Nexa, Ali and Eren. They are gem celestial wizard too. Kuroneko-chan here is a gem celestial wizard too." Mirajane-san smiled and introduced us. The girl looked at us.

"Konichiwa, I'm Yukina but you could call me Yuna or Kuroneko if you want." The girl smiled and said shyly.

"Heh? So you're the gem celestial they're talking about." I said. I didn't she's a shy person.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"So…"

"Oi, Yuna, would you kill Gray and Natsu? They ruined my nap." A girl yelled, interupted Eren. She had short, messy, boylish, dirty blonde hair and dark gray eyes. She wore a yellow tank top, dark blue jeans which end at her knees and white trainers. Her gray Fairy Tail mark was on her right shoulder. She looked pretty annoyed. A girl next to her swaet-dropped. She had pink hair like Natsu-san put in pigtails like Miyako but with smal blue bow. She had a dark blue flower clip on her head. Her eyes were light orange. She wore a white shirt with blue outlines, a blue skirt, knee-length white socks and black shoes. She also wore 2 braclets on her left wrist. Her orange Fairy Tail mark was on her hand like Lucy-san. I wonder who are they?

"Nani teo Aka, Kayaa?" Yuna said. Aka? Kayaa?

* * *

**Me: cliff hanger lol, my first one ^^, it isnt very good thought, ^^", anyway, sorry for the short chapter ^^"  
**

**Kayaa: pink hair -_-**

**Me: what, you like pink ^^**

**Kayaa: -_-**

**PPGZ(except Momoko) and CLGZ: -_-**

**Momoko: pink are nice**

**Me: too girly, I prefer red :3 and dark color**

**Kayaa: pp yuna-chan, I'm going to England **

**Me: what? How could you leave me?**

**Kayaa: XD because I can, well see ya, readers! Maybe you should ask Catrina to help you**

**Me: okay, bye, have a nice trip *hugged Kayaa***

**Kayaa: thanks, good luck with your story, update regulary *hugged me***

**Me: hai(ok)**

**Kayaa: *leave***

**Miyako: she's a nice girl**

**Me: I know**

**PPGZ and CLGZ: we miss ya**

**Me: -_- she's not died**

**PPGZ and CLGZ: =]] lol**

**Me: anyway, if you don't like something or like something, tell me so and could keep up this…..work. R&R**

**PPGZ and CLGZ: Arigato and Sayonara!**

**Me: ohh sorry, I forgot, I need some OCs**

**-1/Kaoru's and Kyoko's new bestie**

**-2/Miyako's new fasion friend**

**-3/Ali's new "sister"**

**-4/Nexa's new rival**

**-5/Eren's new teacher(dense but good)**

**PPGZ: you have too much OCs ya now**

**Me: I know, hey just appeared for 3 or 4 chapter**

**OCs: what?**

**Me: anyway, R&R. Arigato and Sayonara!**

**P.S: again, sorry because the short chapter but llllooonngggg talking part ^^" lol.**


	4. AN: Gomenasai

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Gomenasai minna, because some resons, I will update the next chappie pretty late. To make it up to you, I promise the next chappie will be lllllooooonnnnggggg so don't angry because the long update ok? Again GOMENASAI!**

**P.S: Some how I got some ideas for a new story(again) I will post it after finish one of my story lol(maybe the end of next year ^^")**

**P.P.S: Agirato all the readers, commenters and followers, I hope you enjoys yourself.**

**Kuroneko**


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3****: KAAYA, AKAYUKI AND NATSUKI**

**Me: third chappie, and introduce you, my co-host from this chappie till then end of chap 4, Catrina-san aka CuroLavaJewel-san**

**Catrina: konichiwa minna**

**Girls: hello Catrina-san**

**Boys: when could we be in the story?**

**Me: about chapter 6…wait, how did you get in?**

**Catrina: what are you doing?**

**RRBZ: in our way, yuyu-chan**

**KOGZ: we're interupting your converstation with the readers**

**Me and Catrina: GET OUT!**

**Girls: NOW!**

**Boys: *hugged the girls* awww, we don't want to**

**Me: ohh and RRBZ…STOP CALLED ME YUYU-CHAN, ONLY MY BRO COULD CALL ME THAT**

**Boys: why yuyu-chan *still hugged the girls***

**Catrina: *sweatdropped* guys get out and yuna-san, why only your bro could call you that?**

**Me: because he used to it, he used to call me Yuyu when we was 7, now, he cant resist it *palm-face***

**PPGZ: aww, sweet *still being hugged by the RRBZ***

**CLGZ: can we call you that? *still being hugged by the KOGZ***

**Me: no, you could call me kuroneko or yuna-chan, but no yuyu-chan *dark aura***

**Catrina: aww come on yuna-san *puppy-eyes***

**Girls: *puppy-eyes* ppplllleeeaaassseee**

**Me: *yelled* NO!**

**Boys: *still hugged the girls* we just call you yuyu-chan :3**

**Me: NO! I SAID NO!**

**Girls: please!**

**Me: Your puppy-eyes not work on me ya know**

**Girls: *pouted***

**Boys: *being kicked out by me***

**Me and Catrina: Me/Yuna-chan don't/doesn't own PPGZ and Fairy Tail. I/She just own my/her OCs.**

**PPGZ: Yuna-chan her story too**

**CLGZ: Yuna-chan doesn't own us. WriterRead Girls own us.**

**Girls, me and Catrina: ENJOYS!**

Eren's P.O.V

"Nani teo(what is it) Aka, Kaaya?" Yuna-chan or Kuroneko-chan said. Aka? Kaaya?

"Why don't they just stop that *beep* meanless fight?" the dirty blonde haired hissed. The pink-haired wacked her head.

"What!" the dirty blonde said.

"No cursing Akayuki-chan." the pink-hiared said. So the dirty blonde is Akayuki, that's mean the pink-haired one is Kaaya. I wonder who are they?

"Heh? There're new members?" Kaaya, I think, looked at us.

"Yeah, girls, this is Kaaya Sawada, she's my bestfriend also my team member, she's an animal-wizard." Yuna said.

"Konichiwa." Kaaya said joyfully.

"Konichiwa." Me and the girls said in unison.

"And that is Akayuki Samui, she's my bestfriend also my team members too, she's a weapon-wizard." Yuna pointed at the dirty blonde haired.

"Sup, newbie." Akayuki said with a not very nice tone.

"Hi." We said. Then we introduced ourselves. We talked to each other and found out that Akayuki not that rude, she's just a tsundere. We found out Yuna, Akayuki and Kaaya work in a team on a mission. We also found out that the animal-wizards could make the animals listen to them. And weapon-wizards could create any weapon they want by just think of it. Wow, interesting. I still don't know what gems that Yuna use. I was about to asked her, suddenly, a boy appeared. Why everyone kept interupted me?

Ali's P.O.V

Eren looked like she want to said something but suddenly, a boy appeared. He had shouldr length, spiky, messy, dark brown hair with black highline and black eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers. He had 2 earrings on his right ear and his Fairy Tail mark was on his right side of his face. Weird. He look a lot like Yuna.

"Eh? Natsuki-san." Akayuki and Kaaya said. I could saw a light blush on Kaaya's face. Is she like him?

"Konichiwa." We greeted him. He smiled.

"Hi, you're the newbies huh? I'm Natsuki." He said. Wow, he looked and acted politer than his age. He looked as same as us, Yuna, Kaaya and Akayuki. We introduced ourselves to him. Man, maybe we should write our names on our faces to let everyone know.

"Eh? Natsuki-nii, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." Yuna said in suprising. Did she just said 'nii'?

"Did you just said 'nii'?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah." Yuna said.

"He's your brother?" Nexa wided her eyes. We all wided our eyes.

"Yeah." Yuna said like nothing happen.

…Silence…

…

…

Cricket

…

…

Cricket

…

…

"NANI(what)?!" we yelled.

"Technically, he's my twin." Yuna said.

"27 seconds older." He smirked teasingly at Yuna. Hmm, he must love teasing Yuna.

"Whatever." Yuna pretended she not hearing anything.

"Well, I finish my mission 5 hours ago." He said.

"Ohhh, no wonder. Damn it, a S class mage make the normal mage mission so easy." Akayuki said. We wided our eyes again.

"You're a S class mage?" we yelled. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Yuyu-nee are S class mage." He said. What the heck? Yuna was a S class mage, she never told us that.

"You're a S class mage?" we asked Yuna. She nodded. Our jaws dropped to the ground. Wow, never knew she'ld be a S class mage.

Nexa's P.O.V

I cant believe it, Yuna was a S class mage. That means her gem must be very powerful. I wonder if I could training with her.

"Wow, what is your gem Yuna-chan?" Eren said.

"Ohh, it's onyx." Yuna said and smiled nervously. Why is she nervous?

"Sugoi(cool/awsome)." We said. Then, we chatted for awhile and went to the apratment that we rented. Me and Ali in room 1. Eren and Miyako in room 2. Kaoru and Kyoko in room 3. Momoko and Yuna in room 4. Akayuki and Kaaya in room 5. We enjoyed our first day at Fairy Tail. I cant wait to encounter Erza and go to our first mission.

**Me: gomen gomen gomen gomen, short chappie, I promise the next one will be long, gomen gomen goemn**

**Catrina: *sweat-dropped* we understand**

**Me: thank you, oh and here's the OCs gonna appear in the next chappie:**

-Kyoko's and Kaoru's new bestie(Lunapok's OC):

Name: Blaze Shakaku  
Age: 15 years old  
Eye color: Fiery red  
Hair: Brown hair the tips are only dark brown and her hair is lose anddit reaches her knees.  
Powers: Can controle fire  
Personality: Brave, Hot headed, Joyful( When eats candy: Hypper, Joyful, Silly and a little crazy)  
Clothes: Black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbole. Black pants with re rising flame.a black crescent moon clip in her hair.  
Info: Her parents died when she was 6. She later found out she had powers. So she lived in a forest and some wolfs took care of her. Her partner was a brown wolf with dark brown paws and fiery red eyes. His name is Skate. When Blaze is in trouble he come. out of nowhere and helps her. Her motto is friends are family so if you mess with her family she will kill you. She is very stronge, because se trained her whole life.

-Miyako's fashion friend(Singing Bella's OC):

Yuko H. Oshima (H-Hikari)  
Age: Same as the girls  
Personality: Shy and nice and very protective of friends  
Hair: Long pure white hair  
Eyes: White  
Outfit: White tank top black skirt long white socks and black flats

-Ali's new 'sister'(Kittie Catty's OC):

Name: Hotaru  
Age: 18  
Eye: Magenta  
Weapon: A black whip  
Hair: Black hair with one magenta streak that is down and shoulder length. Messy.  
Apperence: She wears black fingerless gloves and a set of black and magenta striped headphones. Hotaru wears a magenta tanktop with a sleeveless leather jacket. She also wears some black leather short shorts and some black and silver rocker chick boots.  
Personality: Hotaru is the DJ at the nearest club. She is very laid back and knows how to use a whip really good. She hates people who hurt her family and when she say's she'll kill somebody there is no stopping her from it. She is most of the time a go-with-the-flow kinda girl. She has a serious thing for turtles and is an awesome dancer.

-Eren's new teacher(Kittie Catty's OC):

Eren's teacher  
Name: Natsuki  
Age: 21  
Eye: Orange  
Weapon: Nunchucks  
Hair: Orange with two black streaks  
Apperence: Natsuki wears a orange t-shirt with a black vest over it. A orange mini skirt with a little black butterfly designed on it. And black tights under it. Black tennis shoes with a black headband.  
Personality: Very shy at first, but when you get to know her she is hilarious. She has a pet squirrel named Peanut Butter and he has a big attitude. Natsuki will do anythingn to protect her students. Even if it means giving a beat down to some one. Can make learning super fun. Loves dogeball.

**Catrina: okay, hey people, she still need Nexa's new rivals**

**Me: review quickly please**

**Catrina: so that she could write the next chappie**

**Me: man, we sound like twins XP**

**Catrina: haha**

**Me: wait a minute, where is the girls?**

**Catrina: they went shopping**

**Me: ohh okay**

**Catrina: R&R so that Yuna-chan could know someone is reading her story**

**Me: I still need 1 more OC as Nexa's new rival**

**Catrina and me: SEE YA!**

**Me: ohh and I also taking DARES from now on**

**Catrina: Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4****: FLASHBACK PART 1**

**Me: hey guys, sorry cause the lllooonnnnggg update**

**PPGZ: it's ok**

**CLGZ: yeah**

**Me: anyway, I gonna use some OCs**

**Kaoru: Geez, Nexa, you have a lot of rivals**

**Ali: *sweat-dropped* there are only two**

**Kyoko: but still many**

**The others: *sweat-dropped***

**Miyako: yay, I have a new friend**

**Kaoru and Kyoko: us too**

**Eren: I have a new teach, woohoo**

**Ali: sweet, a new sister**

**Nexa: rivals huh?**

**Momoko: why only I have no one? *pouted***

**Me: bacause I am your new bestie **

**Momoko: really?**

**Me: yes, wait a minute, where is Catrina-chan?**

**PPGZ: I don't know**

**CLGZ: let look for her**

***after an hour searching***

**Me: where is she?**

***door-bell***

**Miyako: *opened the door and brought back a letter* mina, nani teo?(guys, what is it?)**

**Me: hmm, let me see *open the letter***

_**Dear Yuna, the PPGZ and the CLGZ,**_

_**We have kidnapped your friend, Catrina. If you ever want her back, the PPGZ and CLGZ have to go on a date with us. And Yuna, you have to let Natsuki in the talking part in the chappie. Have a nice day.**_

_**Love**_

_**RRBZ, KOGZ and Natsuki**_

**Me: what the heck?**

**Girls: OMG!**

**Me:IdontownthePPGZRRBZandFairyTailandsomeOCstheCLG ZandKOGZbelongtotheWriterReadGirlZIonlyownmystorya ndmyOCs. ENJOYS!**

**P.S: could you help me find my bro and the RRB and the KOG, they did give a clue where they are**

_**Gekko(**__**月光**__**), piano, sonate, the place that he lives is where we are, Elise is the one that he loved, but they cant never get alone.**_

**Anyone know the answer first can put their OCs in the Edo's Love story =]] so hurry people. Where is it lean to?**

**P.P.S: the OCs I gonna use**

-Kyoko's and Kaoru's new bestie(Lunapok's OC):

Name: Blaze Shakaku  
Age: 15 years old  
Eye color: Fiery red  
Hair: Brown hair the tips are only dark brown and her hair is lose anddit reaches her knees.  
Powers: Can controle fire  
Personality: Brave, Hot headed, Joyful( When eats candy: Hypper, Joyful, Silly and a little crazy)  
Clothes: Black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbole. Black pants with re rising flame.a black crescent moon clip in her hair.  
Info: Her parents died when she was 6. She later found out she had powers. So she lived in a forest and some wolfs took care of her. Her partner was a brown wolf with dark brown paws and fiery red eyes. His name is Skate. When Blaze is in trouble he come. out of nowhere and helps her. Her motto is friends are family so if you mess with her family she will kill you. She is very stronge, because se trained her whole life.

-Miyako's fashion friend(Singing Bella's OC):

Yuko H. Oshima (H-Hikari)  
Age: Same as the girls  
Personality: Shy and nice and very protective of friends  
Hair: Long pure white hair  
Eyes: White  
Outfit: White tank top black skirt long white socks and black flats

-Ali's new 'sister'(Kittie Catty's OC):

Name: Hotaru  
Age: 18  
Eye: Magenta  
Weapon: A black whip  
Hair: Black hair with one magenta streak that is down and shoulder length. Messy.  
Apperence: She wears black fingerless gloves and a set of black and magenta striped headphones. Hotaru wears a magenta tanktop with a sleeveless leather jacket. She also wears some black leather short shorts and some black and silver rocker chick boots.  
Personality: Hotaru is the DJ at the nearest club. She is very laid back and knows how to use a whip really good. She hates people who hurt her family and when she say's she'll kill somebody there is no stopping her from it. She is most of the time a go-with-the-flow kinda girl. She has a serious thing for turtles and is an awesome dancer.

-Eren's new teacher(Kittie Catty's OC):

Eren's teacher  
Name: Natsuki  
Age: 21  
Eye: Orange  
Weapon: Nunchucks  
Hair: Orange with two black streaks  
Apperence: Natsuki wears a orange t-shirt with a black vest over it. A orange mini skirt with a little black butterfly designed on it. And black tights under it. Black tennis shoes with a black headband.  
Personality: Very shy at first, but when you get to know her she is hilarious. She has a pet squirrel named Peanut Butter and he has a big attitude. Natsuki will do anythingn to protect her students. Even if it means giving a beat down to some one. Can make learning super fun. Loves dogeball.

-Nexa's new rivals(crown172's OC and Fantasmic Bolt Z's OC)

Name: Celia  
Age: 1 year older than the girls  
Eye: violet purple  
Hair: Long purple straight hair tied up in a high ponytail with a ribbon (Exactly like Nadeshiko's hair style from Shugo Chara)  
Appearance: a school uniform thats blue with a red tie tucked underneath her school vest, gray short shorts underneath her mid-thigh skirt, long black socks that stop under the hem, black dress shoes, and red fingerless gloves  
Personality: sweet, kind, tough, funny, brave, competitive  
She's new to Fairy Tail and considers Nexa has her rival after seeing her pummel a thug that was gonna mug an old lady and decides to train to be strong like her so she can challenge her to see which one is strong.

Name: Saki

Age: (same age as Nexa)

Appearance: Long brown hair, green eyes, wears a green t-shirt with a black vest over it, black capris, and green converse.

Characteristics: Dark, Tough, Thinks she's better than Nexa, has the same powers as her, but instead of a light soulblade, she's wielder of a dark soulblade.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

Well, it have been a while since we entered the giuld. We have a lot of fun times. And found new friends too. I made some friends and found out that Lucy, Levy, Yukina or Kuroneko and eventually Erza and Juvia Lockster interesting in books. I loves hanging around with them. Once I slept over at Lucy's place, and it was very funny.

_FLASHBACK(Momoko's P.O.V)_

_Me, Levy, Erza, Yukina, Juvia were sitting on the floor of Lucy's apartment. We talked about kind of books. I found out that Lucy, Levy, Juvia loves romance books like me. Erza likes romance action books with erh…a little pervert. And Yukina likes adventure romance books and books about dark magic. When I ask her why. She and the others just stuttered and changed to another subject. I wonder why. After talk about books. Yukina offered a Truth or Dare game. Then we sitted in a circle._

"_I started. Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy said._

"_Hmm truth." Erza said._

"_Hmm….Do you love Jellah?"Lucy smirked. Erza face was as red as her hair. I have heard of Jella, Yukina have told me that he's her crush. Hehe, this is funny._

"_Yeah….." Erza blused. We squeaked in delight, except Yuna._

"_Okay, Yukina, true or dare." Erza looked at Yuna._

"_Hmm dare." She grinned. Erza smirked._

"_Where one of mine cat costume till the rest of the game."_

"_WWWHHHAATTT?" Yuna groaned. Then she left to change. When she came out, she was in a black short tank top, black shorts, black boots, a black cat tail, cat ears and paws gloves. OMG, she looks kawaii She blushed as red as Erza hair._

"_Momoko, truth or dare?" Yukina said. I thought a bit._

"_Truth."_

"_Do you have any crush?" she smirked. I blushed. I actually have 2 crushes. One when I was 7, Sakamoto, one when I was 10, Natsuki. But none of them except my feeling. I guess no then._

"_No." I said._

"_Really?" all the girs in the room looked at me._

"_What?"_

"_Why an adorable girl like you don't have a boyfriend?" Erza asked seriously. I sweat-dropped._

"_I kinda not into romance much."_

"_Why not? Almost all of us have a crush ya know?" Yukina grinned. Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza suddenly blushed._

"_Eh, really? Who?" I said in excited. Lucy, Levy and Erza looked at Yukina-chan with killer auras._

"_Juvia wont hide her feeling, she really loves Gray-sama. As long as you're not love rival, we are friends." Juvia said then smiled. I felt kinda creepy._

"_Ne ne, Momoko, Lucy's crush is Natsou, Levy's crush is Gajeel and Erza's crush is Jellah of course." Yukina smiled naughtyly whlie ran away. Lucy, Levy and Erza were blushing and chasing her around the room. After that, we play a few more truth or dare game then we have a pellow fight. It was super cool and funny. When the others went out to get some water, only me and Yukina were left, suddenly, Yukina grinned._

"_You can come out now." She said. Who? Wait, someone was watching us? Then out of nowhere, Natsou, Gray, Gajeel, Jellah went out. Their face were kinda red._

"_Eh? Yuna, how do you know?" I dropped my mouth. She smiled._

"_Just a little trick of my magic."she winked to me and then turned the Fairy Fail's boys. I was wondering will Yuna told Lucy and the others or hide? If I was her, I would hide. It was a surprise part after all._

"_Please, Yuna,Momoko, don't tell them. Or else we will be died." The boys pleaded Yuna and me. We looked at each other and grinned._

"_With 1 condiction…" I said._

"_What?" they said._

"_You have to kiss your crush on the lips in front of the guild." Yuna finished my sentence. We sure made a great team. The boys groaned._

"_Do we have to?"_

"_Ohh Lu….." Yuna was about to call Lucy and the others when Jellah covered her mouth._

"_Alright." They said then left. Poor them. I hope their romance stuff will going well._

_STILL FLASHBACK, the day after the slept over night(Momoko's P.O.V)_

_I went to the guild with Yuna. We went in and started to talk with Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, Ali and Eren about their new found friends. Miyako introduced to us Yuko Oshima, a music wizard. She had long pure white hair and white eyes. She wore a white tank top, a black skirt long, white socks and black flats. Her white guild's mark was on her right shoulder. Kaoru and Kyoko introduced to us Blaze Shakaku, a fire wizard. She had fiery red eyes and brown hair, the tips are only dark brown and her hair was lose anddit reaches her knees. She wore a black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbole, black pants with re rising flame and a black crescent moon clip in her hair. Her guild's mark was on her right arm. Ali introduced to us Hotaru, a DJ of a near by bar. She had magenta and b_lack _hair with one magenta streak that is down and shoulder length and also messy._ _She wears black fingerless gloves and a set of black and magenta striped headphones. Hotaru wears a magenta tanktop with a sleeveless leather jacket. She also wears some black leather short shorts and some black and silver rocker chick boots. Eren introduced us to Natsuki, an animal possession. She had orange eyes and orange with two black streaks hair._ _She wore a orange t-shirt with a black vest over it. A orange mini skirt with a little black butterfly designed on it. And black tights under it. Black tennis shoes with a black headband. Her guild's mark was on her fore-head. When talked to each others, Nexa went into the guild. Following her was Celia and Saki. They kept telling Nexa to have a match with them. That's must be very annoyed. Celia had long purple straight hair tied up in a high ponytail with a ribbon and violet purple eyes. She wore a school uniform thats blue with a red tie tucked underneath her school vest, gray short shorts underneath her mid-thigh skirt, long black socks that stop under the hem, black dress shoes, and red fingerless gloves. Saki_ _had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt with a black vest over it, black capris, and green converse. _

"_Nexa, stop right there. Fight with me." Celia shouted. We sweat-dropped. Then they went to us and we began to talk till 11 a.m. Then Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Happy came in. They must have just finish a mission. Lucy and Juvia seems mad._

"_Aw, come on Luce, I'm just joking." Natsu groaned._

"_Juvia, I'm sorry." Gray said. Lucy and Juvia just huffed and went to us._

"_What happen?" Yuna said. They just huffed. The guild became silent. And then Levy brusted into the guild, follow by Gajeel. Both of them were blushed. Levy seems happy._

"_OMG, LUCY, GAJEEL JUST ASK ME OUT." She shouted. Then noticed the tense aura in the room._

…

…

…

_Cricket_

…

…

…

_Cricket_

…

…

…

"_OMG, CONGRATURATION." Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, me, my friends, our new found friends and the whole guild cheered. They also left Natsu and Gray behind. Levy blushed. We laughed. Then Mr. Makarov stood up._

"_EVERYONE, LET'S PARTY FOR THE NEW COUPLE IN OUR GUILD." He shouted. We cheered and have fun all night long. Well Lucy and Juvia still mad at Gray and Natsu. Poor them. Maybe Yuna could help them. Wait a minute, where is Yuna? I went around looking for her. Miyako was talking to Yuko. Kaoru and Kyoko were talking to Blaze. Nexa was being annoyed by Celia and Saki. Ali was playing with Hotaru. Eren was laughing with Natsuki-san. Wait, Natsuki, Yuna's tqins. Maybe he knew. I looked around but I cant spotted him. Where are they?_

"_Hey Momoko." I turned around and saw Lucy and Juvia waving. I came to them._

"_Hey guys, do you see Yuna or Natsuki?" I said._

"_Nope, Erza and Mirajane had gone too. So maybe they were having a meeting." Lucy shrugged her shoulders._

"_Meeting?"_

"_Yeah, S-Class meeting." Juvia said._

"_Ohhh." I said. Then I sat down next to them and began to talk and laugh. I love Fairy Tail._

Momoko's P.O.V(now)

Well, Natsu, Gray, Jellah didn't do the promise yet. Gajeel of course did already. He and Levy made a wonderful couple. I wonder how my boyfriend gonna look like? Hmm I hope he's handsome.

?(? P.O.V)

I yawned. Man, the last mission was sucessful but tired as well. I got out of my bed. Ran my finger throught my orange hair. I looked in the mirror. Man, I did look tired. Then I turned around and took a shower.

"AKIRA, DRAG YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE. THE MASTER IS CALLING YOU." A voice yelled my name. Urg, Shiro.

"ALRIGHT." I yelled. Then continued took my shower.

"AKIRA JOJO OF THE BLACK Z, HURRY UP AND COME DOWN HERE." Another voice yelled. Damn it, Hiroshi. Do they have to be so loud? I finished. I put on my red hoodie T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black trainers and my cap. I rubbed my crimson red eyes a bit in front of the mirror then went down stairs.

Miyako's P.O.V(in Fairy Tail of course)

Yay, one month and 15 days since we entered the guild. I so far enjoys it. I loved to hang out with Mirajane-san. I also made new friend too.

_FLASHBACK(Miyako's P.O.V)_

_As usual, I was hanging out with Mirajane-san when a white-headed girl showed up._

"_Hello Mira-san." She said._

"_Ohh, hello, Yuko. How are you?" Mirajane-san greeting her._

"_I'm fine, thanks." She said. She had long pure white hair and white eyes. She wore a white tank top, a black skirt long, white socks and black flats. Her white guild's mark was on her right shoulder._

"_Hello, my name is Miyako Gotokuji, nice to meet you." I greeting her. She smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Yuko Hikari Oshima. But call me Yuko." She said. Then we talked to each other. OMG, she's a fashion genius. I love her. After 3 hours none-stop talking. We decided to went to a shopping store. Hooray._

"_Yuko-chan, what kind of wizard are you?" I asked her._

"_I'm a music wizard. You're a gem celestial wizard ne?" she asked. I nodded my head._

"_Soo can you tell me your gem?" she asked._

"_Yum, well, my gem is Sapphire." I said._

"_Ohh, I love sapphire. Can you show me?" She said in excited. I sweat-dropped and kinda pale._

"_It kinda hard to explain." I sweat-dropped._

"_We have a lot of time, don't worry." Yuko said with sparkle in her eyes._

"_Umm, like celestial, gem celestial just like a human, they have feelings too." I said while looked away._

"_Can you show me? Please!" she said while do they puppy-eyes. OMG that's sooo cute. I was about to release Sapphire._

"_Hey cutie, wanna go out with me." a voice said. We turned around and saw 2 guys. They looked like playboys._

"_No thanks."Yuko said. One of them chucked then wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Come babe." And the other hugged me. Kyahh, what are they doing? This is so wrong. I tried my best and kicked the guy who hugged me._

"_Open the gate of gem celestial. SAPPHIRE." I pulled out my gem key. Each of the gem celestail wizard have only one golden key aka gem key. The rest were sivler key like Plue, Lucy-san's celestial. Sapphire appeared. She had short wavy aqua blue hair,blue eyes and beautiful white skin. She wore a blue bikin tank top, a dark blue shorts and blue fashin boots. Then she turned to me._

"_MIYAKO, HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING." She yelled. I shivered. She's just like Kaoru, short-tempered and mean._

"_G…Go…gomenasai Sapphire-chan. They were annoying us." I said. Sapphire looked at those guys who now lookd at her with their eyes wided. She smirked._

"_DIED." She create a tsunami that blew them away. Mine and Yuko's face were paled. Sapphite smirked again then disappeared. She's so scary._

"_Next time, let nnot call her." Yuko said. I nodded. Then we cotinued our trip to the store._

Miyako's P.O.V(now)

I still scared of Sapphire throught. Momoko's, Kaoru's, Kyoko's and Nexa's gem were so much better/ They were soo lucky. Oh I didnt say what kind of gem they have did I? My bad. Well, Momoko's gem was Ruby. Kaoru's gem was Emeral. Kyoko's gem was Azurite. Nexa's gem was Amber. Ali's gem was a Amethyst. Eren's gem was Diamond. I just realized that we havent know what kind of gem does Yuna-san own? Hmm I will ask her later.

? (? P.O.V)

I was drawing the beautiful forest scence. They were so beautiful and peaceful. I like them a lot. I messed with my blonde hair and mumbled: "Maybe that's why Shiro kept said that I'm a girl". Well, I am not. I came to a river and washed my face. Looked down to the river. I saw my own reflashed. My sapphire eyes looked at my reflashed a bit more then I stood up. When I was about to left to find somewhere peaceful to draw, my bro, Akira appeared.

"Yo Riku, the master is calling." He said. I nodded then follow him. I wonder what was the master want?

Kaoru's P.O.V(in Fairy Tail)

Man, this is the life. I freaking love Fairy Tail. We had made a lot of friends. I met Cana. She's wicked. And Elfman the Man. Woo hoo. Fairy Tail rules. I also made a new friend along with Kyoko. Her name was Blaze. Let tell you how di I met her.

_FLASHBACK(Kaoru's P.O.V)_

_Me and Kyoko were fighting with the boys in the guild. Man, I love it. When suddenly, Kyoko felt to a girl. She had fiery red eyes and brown hair, the tips are only dark brown and her hair was lose anddit reaches her knees. She wore a black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbole, black pants with re rising flame and a black crescent moon clip in her hair. Her guild's mark was on her right arm._

"_Gomen." Kyoko said. The girl seems pissed off._

"_Hey, you sould really watch, don't cha have eyes." She said. Me and Kyoko looked at her._

"_I said sorry alright." Kyoko said._

"_Whatever." She said. Now I'm pissed off._

"_Hey, let deal this on the field." I dared her. She smirked._

"_You messed with the wrong girl." She said then we began to fight. After a lot of hours, me and her were very tired. We smirked at each other. Then she raised her hand._

"_Ya pretty good. Even?"_

"_Even." I shook her hand. Kyoko, who cheer for me now was grinned._

"_Look like we have a new friend. Hey, wanna have a fight sometimes?" she said. Me and the girl laughed._

"_Oh, by the way, I'm Blaze, Shakaku Blaze. Don't worry, I knew you. You're Kaoru and you're Kyoko right?" the girl said and pointer to me then Kyoko._

"_Yeah." Kyoko nodded. After that, we began to talk and have fun. I freaking love Fairy Tail._

Kaoru's P.O.V(now)

Maybe I will never forgot that day. Right now, me and Kyoko was walking to our apartment. We yawned. Suddenly, Kyoko stopped.

"What is it?" I said.

"I don't know, I think I just sense some dark auras." Kyoko said seriously. A dark wizard? Cool. I hope I can beat him. After awhile stay quiet, we found nothing.

"Are you sure you sense something?" I said.

"Yes I am." She said surely. Suddenly, we heard a weird small scream.

"Aaaaaaa, help!" we ran as fast as we could to the scream came out. When we arrived. We saw none than….

"YUKINA?" we yelled. Yukina was there. She wore a black T-shirt, a dark blue jeans and red jacket. Under her feet was 2 guys. They looked like they were died.

"Wow, what just happen." Kyoko said.

"Oh, nothing, just a mission." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're murders. My jobs was captured them. It quiet easy actually." She grinned. We sweat-dropped. Of course, she's a S-class mage throught.

"Are they alive?" Kyoko poked their cheeks.

"Yeah." Yukina shrugged her shoulder. Then we chatted a bit and said good bye then left. I have an odd feeling that Yukina was hiding something from us. She even not told us about her gem. Something is fishing around here. And I gonna find out.

?(? P.O.V)

"Yo, Shiro, wake up dude." A voice yelled. I groaned and covered me with my blanket.

"Hey I goona count to 3, if you arent going to wake up, don't blame me." I groaned.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Splash!" damn it cold. I woke up. And saw Naman.

"Damn it Naman." I yelled.

"It's your fault. Now get dress, the master want to see us, call Akira nad Riku too."

"Fine." I went to the bathroom and dried my wet raven hair. I rubbed my emeral eyes and cursed Naman. Damn him. Then I yelled.

"AKIRA, DRAG YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE. THE MASTER IS CALLING YOU."

"ALRIGHT." He yelled back. Geez, why did he want?

Yukina's(me :3) P.O.V

Phew, I almost get caught by Kaoru and Kyoko. If you were wondering, I'm a dark wizard. Not that I'm bad but I use dark magic. People don't like dark magic much throught. After the girls joined the guild, they seems enjoyed so far and the guild very welcome to them. Me and Momoko found out that we have some same hobby.

"Yuna, finish your mission?" a voice yelled. I turned around and see Momoko. Right on time.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go for an ice-cream?" she said as pulled my arm.

"Ok, my treat." Then we both went to the ce-cream stand.

_FLASHBACK(Yukina's P.O.V)_

_I was lying on the guid roof as usual, reading my book when suddenly, Momoko appeared._

"_Hey Yuna, Mira-san said that I may found you here." She said._

"_What wrong?" I said. She shook her head._

"_Nothing, just that I want to know what kind of gem do you use." She asked. I paled a bit. Damn it, to be honest, I terrible at telling lies._

"_Umm Onyx." I said stuttered. She looked at me._

"_Why are you stuttered?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Really?"_

"_Just stop it, you're annoyed me." I said then left. I felt a little guilty when I saw a sad look on her eyes. Great. Now I'm a bad guy now. I didn't want to tell her because all the people I told them abou that I'm a dark wizard, excapt the guild's member of course, woud scared and left me. Then I walked home. When I was walking. I saw Momoko, being surrounded by a bunch of 10 mages. And a gem celestial was next to her. The gem celestial had long curly red hair, red eyes and white skins. She wore a red tank top that end at her belly, a re shorts and red boots. The looked like being trap._

"_Come on babe, come with us, you will like the dark wizards soon." One of them smirked._

"_No way, I hate dark wizard." Momoko yelled. I bit my lips. I can easily take one by one down. But 10 at them same time was hard. Oh well, look like I have no choice._

"_Hey, let her go." I yelled. They looked at me and then laughed._

"_Ohh a little girl tried to help her friend." One of them mocked me. I smirked. He gonna regreted soon._

"_Yuna, run." Momoko yelled._

"_Yeah, Momoko's friend, run. Ruby cant fight to help you." The gem celestial cried the started to grew mushroom. I sweat-dropped. She's over-reached._

"_Well, since you here, let have fun." One of them licked his lips and jump to me. I kicked him out. Finish._

"_Open the gate of gem celestial. BLACK RUBY." I yelled. Then opposite version of Ruby aka Momoko's gem appeared. She dressed as same as Ruby but her clothes had black outlines. The dark wizards shivered a bit. I smirked._

"_DARK FLAMING ATTACK." I yelled as Black Ruby created a fire tsunami and burned them all. Hmm Ruby is a powerful one. After defeated them, Ruby and BlackRuby disappeared. I turned to Momoko._

"_Umm.."I rubbed my head._

"_Thanks." Momoko smiled._

"_Your welcome." I said. We stood their in silence._

"_Arent you scared?"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Well, I'm a dark wizard."_

"_Oh…" Momoko stood in silence again. This is getting odd._

"_No, I'm not. And don't worry, I wont tell the others." Momoko said. I looked at her with my eeyes were wided._

"_Pinkie swear." She said then raised her finger. I nodded. Then wrapped my finger around her._

"_Soo wanna get some sweet?" she offered cheerfulluy. I grinned._

"_You know I do." Then we laughed and headed to the cany store._

Yukina's P.O.V(now)

Well, Momoko kept her promise and not tell the girls. She's a good friend. I like her a lot. I enjoy spending time with her. Whoever got her as his girl must be very lucky.

?(? P.O.V)

I rubbed my gray hair then my black eyes. Man, this mission made my tired. All I want t odo know is sleep. I went to my room and lied on my bed. Suddenly, the master came in.

"Kaito, come on, I need to meet you and the others." He said. I signed tiredly. Damn all the work.

"Ok, master Mojo." I said then took a shower.

?(? P.O.V)

I looked at the huge gate. Then I smirked. Those guilds wont know what hit them. Just enjoy for now. Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Me: phew, don't part one, woo hoo new record over 4000 words**

**PPGZ: wow**

**CLGZ: cool**

***silence***

**Me: oh, I forgot…..WE HAVE TO SAVE CATRINA.**

**Girls: Let's go *bursted out***

**Me: well, the girls and me know where they are know, here is the clue (again) where Catrina-chan are. Anyone of you guys guess it right first can appeared in my other story, Edo's Love.**

_**Gekko(**__**月光**__**), piano, sonate, the place that he was born is where we are, Elise is the one that he loved, but they cant never get alone.**_

**Girls: Yuna, hurry!**

**Me: okay, here is a hit: use google translate and goole search, you will found it very easy. Well of to save Catrina. See ya.**


End file.
